


In the Buff

by meggannn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako’s getting a little tired of having to swear on his honor, on his parents’ graves, on every living thing under the sun, that he didn’t mean to see Korra naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Buff

**Author's Note:**

> [infidi](http://infidi.tumblr.com)
> 
> requested Mako and Korra's embarrassing mishaps with the new living situations with lots of ust (accidentally seeing each other in the shower / changing / etc).

Mako’s getting a little tired of having to swear on his honor, on his parents’ graves, on every living thing under the sun, that he didn’t mean to see Korra naked. Not to say that each time he does so he isn’t being genuine – honestly, he means his swears – but he’s starting to wonder if the spirits don’t have it out for him. It’s not like Korra is purposefully placing herself topless in places that she knows he’ll be, and it’s not like he’s meaningfully going out to embarass the both of them, but it’s happening too frequently and he’s really getting sick of it.

The first time had been an accident innocent enough, just an unfortunate case of an unlocked door as Korra was in the middle of putting on a shirt. She’d still had her undergarments on – most pointedly not naked at the time (Bolin, I _did_  not see her naked, stop teasing), but startled and showing enough skin to force the both of them avoid eye contact for a full twenty-four hours after the event.

The second time, it’s a case of her stepping into the shower before her morning meditation with Tenzin without realizing that Mako’s an early riser. All she’d seen was his back, he’s pretty sure, because the yelp and “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry” were enough to paralyze him as he was in the middle of scrubbing his neck, and it’s not like was stupid enough to turn around or anything as she hurried out.

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), Asami finds it all completely hilarious.

“I really am sorry,” Korra says to her for the thousandth time over lunch. Because honestly, even without the added knowledge that he’s pretty sure Korra still likes him (which they’re most pointedly not discussing like mature adults, okay, Bolin, quit with the commentary please), they still have to take his girlfriend’s thoughts on the matter into this. He and Asami haven’t – er. So. The fact that another girl has seen him naked and that he has seen enough of another girl’s body to, um, get  _some_  guys excited (not him, though, of course not) has to be addressed eventually.

“No need to apologize.” Asami’s been trying her best to hold in her laughter after discovering the last unfortunate situation they had found themselves in. Mako’s already blocked the memory from his mind, but unwanted images of Korra’s dark, bare back keep resurfacing, of the way her hair had looked spread out against the sheets in the sunlight – and nobody had ever told _him_  before he went to wake her up for breakfast on Saturdays that Korra likes to sleep naked when the fall weather gets too hot…

“This,” Mako says, fingers on his temple (partially to help with the headache, partially to hide his reddening face), “has got to stop, Korra.”

Korra flushes. “Well it’s not like I meant to do on _purpose_.”

“So it’s my fault, then?”

“When did those words come out of my mouth?”

“Guys,” Asami says, still shaking away the laughter, “it’s nobody’s fault. I think it’s just a really unfortunate streak of bad luck. Why don’t we come up with a schedule so everyone knows when everyone else will be showering or out of their rooms?”

Mako immediately goes to protest – he shouldn’t have to schedule his life around Korra’s unfortunate timing – but he reminds himself, again, that this is not his house and not his rules. They are four teenagers sharing three rooms right next to each other and Mako just has the bad luck of living right next to Korra’s room and having similar schedules for waking up and practicing thanks to the natural firebender in their blood. They’ll all have to lean a little for each other. So he nods.

Asami gets to work writing up a schedule for the four of them – why not include everyone, just in case, she says – while Bolin helps. Mako and Korra remain silent throughout the process.

“It’s not my fault,” Korra says quietly next to him, and when he looks over at her she’s staring at Asami’s paper. “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.”

His tone toward their situation immediately sobers. He hadn’t meant to imply as such, honestly, and he’s well aware that when he’s angry that he makes quick judgments and says stupid things. It’s not the first time he’s accused Korra of something that she had no guilt of, and most definitely not the first time that he’s treated her unfairly in a situation that was not her fault.

“I know,” he says, just as quiet, “I’m sorry. Still getting used to everything. I’ve only ever lived with Bolin, and back at the Sato mansion we had as much space as we need. I just…” He swallows and rolls his shoulders back to work out the cramps that have formed, just for something to do. “Sorry.”

She nods. “It’s okay.”

Mako watches her for a long moment, then hesitantly nudges her arm with his elbow. “Hey,” he says, “it won’t happen again, okay? At least not on my end. I’ll be extra careful.”

She nods, still avoiding his gaze, then sighs. He realizes with a jolt that she’s probably exhausted; meditation usually starts at six-thirty, but this morning when he had stepped into the shower at six, there had been noticeable water tracks to indicate someone had risen earlier than him so as to not interfere with his schedule.

“Asami,” Mako says, “could you write me in for the shower at five-thirty?”

“Hm?” She pauses. The pencil taps the sheet. “I thought you usually got up at six.”

“Yeah,” he said, “but I can get up earlier, it’s no big deal.”

When he glances at Korra, she doesn’t say a word; but from the way she lowers her head, just a bit, with her eyes still focused on Asami’s paper, he knows she’s grateful.

His adaptability is the farthest thing from a waterbender’s, but he’ll make it work.


End file.
